Belleza
by DaniMT
Summary: A lo largo de sus años en la Academia, escucho muchas cosas sobre Alexis Rhodes: la Reina del Obelisco azul, la estudiante más fuerte, la más hermosa… y no dudaba en que lo fuera, pero su belleza no consistía en un lindo rostro, sino en una personalidad fuerte, y ella lo era.


Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Wow, me fue mejor de lo que esperaba para ser nueva, la verdad, es por eso que, como dije en mi fic anterior "Sonrisa" aquí está escrito desde el punto de vista de Jaden

Dedicado a Sasha1209

Para iloveyugiohGX93  
Wow… I'm so ashamed about that, I didn't know. The name is correct now thanks to you. Also, I'm going to translate the two fics in English, so I hope I can get another comment of yours :)

Todavía no se qué rayos con los nombres, así como ya los puse en ingles, por ahora los dejare así (al menos hasta que los traduzca a ingles) para los que aun no sepan, aquí va:

-Judai Yuki = Jaden Yuki

-Asuka Tenjouin = Alexis Rhodes

-Manjoume Jun = Chazz Princeton

-Marufuji Sho = Syrus Trusdale

-Misawa Daichi = Bastion Misawa

-Tirano Kenzan = Tyranno Hassleberry

-Saotome Rei = Blair Flannigan

Inspiración: capítulos 161 y 162

* * *

Todo el incidente de la otra dimensión, Yubel, y ahora un nuevo problema que se aproximaba tenían su cabeza ocupada. Esa mañana, decidió ir a pescar un poco. No lo hacía con la intención de capturar un pez precisamente, solo quería distraerse un poco ya que todo estaba, por el momento, tranquilo.

El espíritu del profesor Banner se hizo presente, sentándose a su lado y preguntándole si era lo correcto relajarse tanto. No tardo en explicarle que el presidente Kagemaru y Pegasus investigaban el caso y que O'Brien llegaría pronto con nueva información, así que solo quedaba esperar, pero no bajaría la guardia ni un momento.

Bueno, el hecho de no bajar la guardia no significa que no pueda sorprenderse. Escucho que lo llamaban, volteo a ver a Blair y ahí estaba junto con Alexis. Pudo notar que, a diferencia de la primera, ella estaba un poco más… ¿enojada?

– Jaden, oí que aun no han podido tomarte una foto para el álbum de graduación – le dijo Alexis.

¿Solo era para eso?

– Oh, si… – fue lo único que pudo decir.

No le tomo mucha importancia, y decidió volver a lo suyo. No esperaba que Alexis lo agarrara de su chaqueta y lo levantara de su lugar. Tal vez a eso se refería Banner cuando le dijo que no se relajara demasiado.

– ¡Vámonos de aquí!

– ¡Hey, ten cuidado!

Decidió que lo mejor era seguirles la corriente por el momento. Accedió, de manera casi forzada, a tomarse las dichosas fotografías. Casi ni sonrió en ninguna de las fotos, y sinceramente no le importaba. Cuando se aseguro de que las chicas lograron su cometido, procedió a retirarse hasta que las palabras de Alexis lo detuvieron.

– Estamos a punto de graduarnos ¿puedes ser mas considerado? No hemos podido salir adelante desde el incidente de la otra dimensión, pero hemos luchado juntos en esta Academia durante 3 años.

No era que las palabras de Alexis no le importaran, solo estaba siendo precavido. No quería ponerla en riesgo, ni a ella ni a nadie más. Blair intento invitarlo a una fiesta de duelo, por lo que solo le pidió disculpas y se fue.

Esa noche, reviso de nuevo sus cartas para formar buenas estrategias en su próximo duelo. Estaba, como de costumbre, solo en su habitación. Sin embargo, de alguna manera las palabras de Alexis no salían de su cabeza.

"Estamos a punto de graduarnos. Hemos estado luchando juntos durante 3 años"

Como si pudiera leer bien los pensamientos de su dueño, Yubel apareció.

– ¿En verdad no planeas ir? Las palabras de esa chica están llenas de razón, y tú lo sabes.

Abrió ligeramente la boca para responder algo, pero nada salió. El espíritu del maestro Banner salió del gato y dijo:

– Jaden, veelo de este modo: el enemigo puede aprovechar la oportunidad para atacar a los estudiantes. Deberías solo dar una vuelta para cerciorarte de que todo está bien.

Las palabras de Yubel y Banner lograron animarlo lo suficiente para que fuera, al menos por un momento, a la fiesta de duelo. Cuando entro, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco cuando vi frente a él a la persona que había ocupado su mente toda la tarde: Alexis. Tuvo que admitir que cuando los apuntaron con una luz y los señalaron como pareja no sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que Alexis le explico.

Desde que comenzó el duelo de parejas, hizo lo posible por dar lo mejor de él. No iba a permitirse perder, y de alguna manera, no frente a Alexis. Usaba sus monstruos para sacrificarlos y así obtener la victoria de ambos. Creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, hasta que al terminar el último duelo en un turno, se dio media vuelta y la encontró… no muy feliz que digamos. Le reclamaba su falta de confianza y la manera en como sacrificaba a sus monstruos. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba ¿habían ganado, no? Sin embargo, al enfrentarse a la mirada enfadada de Alexis, guardo silencio. Nunca la había visto tan enojada.

Sabía que había algo más detrás de esa mirada llena de cólera… algo que no pudo detectar bien.

Ambos lo dejaron hasta ahí por la paz y avanzaron hacia el duelo final. Escucho que Alexis lo llamaba y sus palabras, nuevamente, lo hicieron pensar.

– ¿Tú no estás teniendo tanta diversión en los duelos como solías tener?"

¿A qué venía eso?

– Te digo que no estás disfrutando los duelos.

No pudo seguir soportando la mirada que le dedicaba y se enfoco a mirar hacia adelante. Aunque trato de prestar atención a la conversación que Alexis y Blair estaban tomando, no podía seguir evitando la realidad: Ya no estaba disfrutando de los duelos. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo paso eso? Todo ocurrió tan rápido… Estaba casi seguro que era porque su vida había estado en peligro los últimos juegos, por eso no pudo divertirse…

Al darse cuenta que era su turno, decidió intentar tener la misma energía que antes. Volvió a usar la misma técnica que en los duelos anteriores y, tal como esperaba, funciono. Blair le sonrió y le dijo lo divertido que era jugar. Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo, Alexis obtuvo su atención de nuevo. Últimamente, era a ella a quien prestaba más atención que a alguien más.

– …Vamos, pelea por ti mismo. Después de todo, nunca me necesitaste ¿no es así?

Se estaba comportando demasiado frívolo a tal punto que Alexis ya no quería seguir a su lado.

– _Jaden, ¿Qué esperas para detenerla?_ – pregunto Yubel.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Blair ya estaba a su lado. Era curioso: ya no se sentía de la misma manera. Sin embargo, intento de actuar de la manera animada en la que solía comportarse, sin saber que eso solo lastimaba más a Alexis.

Aunque hubiese perdido puntos de vida, le dijo a Blair que no se preocupara, dado que hallaría una manera de solucionar el problema con las cartas que dejo para él. La molestia de Alexis no paso por alto cuando escucho lo que dijo. ¿En verdad se molesto con él por eso? De alguna manera, no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de los viejos tiempos volviera a asomarse por su rostro. Y ella era la responsable. De alguna manera, sintió la necesidad de arreglar las cosas, diciéndole algo que quería decirle con todo lo que ella le había comentado. Sus palabras ocuparon su mente y su corazón todo el día, así que era hora de hablar:

– ¡Alexis! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último duelo ¿No es así? ¡Tengamos un duelo divertido!

Siguió luchando tal y como la hacía hace años, y para su agradable sorpresa, Alexis uso una táctica que conocía bien. Su alegría y su sonrisa fueron cada vez más notorias. Era increíble, y no tardo en comentárselo:

– Usaste ese combo hace 3 años. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Ese combo fue el que me dio la primera impresión de ti. En ese tiempo, yo siempre me divertía en los duelos. Como tú dijiste, no sabía que había olvidado esa emoción. Desde ahí, han pasado muchas cosas. La vida no siempre fue divertida y hubo momentos muy difíciles atreves del tiempo y paso por medio del duelo.

Creyó por un segundo que solo eran ella y él en esa arena de duelos, ni siquiera él supo por qué, pero le estaba abriendo su corazón ahí mismo:

– Y ahora estoy muy agradecido por más cosas que antes. Por supuesto, estoy agradecido de haberte conocido, Alexis.

Parecía que sus sinceras palabras habían funcionado, y ella había vuelto a su lado. Chocaron sus manos en señal de amistad y le dejo el resto del duelo. Ahora que estaba con él de nuevo, la analizo de inmediato. No le cabía duda que tenía problemas para hallar una estrategia, aprendió a leer sus facciones muy bien después de mucho tiempo junto a ella. Le dijo que viera sus cartas boca abajo, y se alegro de que aunque él no había confiado en las cartas de su compañera al principio, ella no flaqueo al momento de usar las suyas de manera correcta.

Por alguna desconocida razón, la miro en los últimos momentos del duelo. Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más y vio con admiración la impecable estrategia que había formado en tan solo segundos. A lo largo de sus años en la Academia, escucho muchas cosas sobre Alexis Rhodes: la Reina del Obelisco azul, la estudiante más fuerte, la más hermosa… y no dudaba en que lo era, pero no su belleza no consistía en un lindo rostro, sino en una personalidad fuerte, y ella lo era.

En un parpadeo, acabo el duelo.

No pudo evitar dar media vuelta, verla y juntar sus manos en señal de victoria. Los siguieron aplaudiendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que aun no la había soltado. Retiro su mano de la de ella y se dio media vuelta para sonreírle a sus amigos, un poco sonrojado.

Ya era muy tarde, estaba cansado, pero se sentía feliz. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no se sentía así? Casi lo había olvidado.

Su plan era sencillamente ir a su dormitorio y descansar. Se sorprendió al ver a Alexis esperándolo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

– ¿Alexis?

Le costaba verla en oscuridad, pero logro adaptarse un poco a ella y noto que lo estaba bien.

– Jaden, gracias por lo de hoy.

Normalmente, él no se sentía desorientado, pero al no entender la situación, le tuvo que preguntar:

– Ehh ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada.

– Para ser sincera, gracias a ti aclare todas mis dudas.

¿En qué momento…?

– ¿Dudas?

– No es nada, ya se terminaron

Estaba mirándola con curiosidad para que le contara que le pasaba, pero se rehusaba a hacerlo a verlo, por lo que se limito a callarse y esperarla.

– Jaden, yo…

Le puso toda su atención.

–Yo… siempre…

La miro con curiosidad ¿Qué podía decirla que la hacía sentir tan nerviosa? ¿Y por qué se empezaba a sentir tan… extraño? Parpadeo varias veces, se sentía confundido… de nuevo.

– ¡Estuve agradecida de haberte conocido! Seremos buenos rivales por siempre.

Sonrió y acepto la mano que Alexis le estaba ofreciendo. Aun en la oscuridad, le dedico una mirada llena de agradecimiento y felicidad, quería que se sintiera como él estaba ahora. Tuvo que soltar su mano para despedirse, porque tenía el ligero presentimiento que podía quedarse así por otro largo tiempo más y podía asustarla.

–Te veo luego.

Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué? Quiso disfrutar de aquel momento a solas ¿Por qué? No quiso seguir teniendo preguntas donde sabía que no obtendría respuesta pronto.

Aun así…

– ¡Ah, es cierto! Había algo que quería decirte…

¿Y eso de donde salió? Tal vez…

-¡Gotcha! – le guiño el ojo e hizo ese gesto con su mano tan característico de él – ¡Gracias por ese divertido duelo, Alexis!

Hace tiempo que había olvidado cómo era sentirse tan tranquilo, tan feliz… solo esperaba que su sonrisa fuera suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta el gran cambio que hizo en él.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su dormitorio hasta que sintió la presencia de Yubel a su lado. Estaba seguro de que quería que le dijera algo más a Alexis, pero ¿Cómo le podría hablar de algo que ni él mismo podía expresar? Se limito a despedirse por última vez y corrió a su habitación sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía, sabía que volvería. De algo estaba seguro: siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón.

Alexis Rhodes era su mejor amiga… la única amiga verdadera que había tenido en toda su vida. Probablemente se deba a eso que se sentía tan extraño… ¿cierto?

Bueno, ya habría tiempo de saberlo después de la batalla que se acercaba.

Yubel negó suavemente con la cabeza, le sonrió con ternura.

– _Aun tienes muchas cosas que aprender, Jaden_

* * *

Casi lloro de nuevo cuando veo este capítulo :') quería ponerlo antes, pero simplemente aunque tenga vacaciones tengo muchas actividades que hacer. Además, viene un semestre muy difícil, así que por eso aprovecho para escribir hasta que me exploten los ojos :3

Siempre he creído que la vida está llena de sorpresas, y cuando creemos que podemos manejarlas, nuestra propia actitud nos forja un determinado destino ante las adversidades. Por eso es importante que, sin importar lo que pase, conocernos a nosotros mismos, de esa manera, podremos salir adelante de la mejor manera posible. Y que siempre aprenderemos más y más, eso es lo que intente demostrar. Estamos tan empeñados en el exterior que simplemente no tomamos en cuenta nuestro interior. Eso es lo que paso en este fic. Espero que les sirva de algo

Miren… he tomado en cuenta seguir escribiendo en Yu Gi Oh GX, y tengo dos proyectos muy grandes. Claro, después de traducir los dos fics que ya tengo y pulir los errores que me digan Para este mes estarán los dos proyectos que les digo. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Se animan a seguir conmigo en estas aventuras?

Proximos proyectos:  
\- Idea! Yu Gi Oh GX North Academy (Creo que es un poco obvio a quien le daré favoritismo en este fic. Pista: uno de los personajes más queridos) Si ya hay una historia, la que sea, con este título… avísenme para cambiarlo ;-;  
-Planeaba escribir las 4 temporadas con OC pero no las escribiría todas completas, solo los capítulos más importantes y lo dividiría en 4 fics. Se publicara en este mes, más tardar el siguiente y ahí les diré si ocupo OCs  
-Sonrisa (traducirlo a inglés)  
-Belleza (traducirlo a inglés)  
-Mundo espiritual (Historia adoptada, próximamente…)

Espero sus reviews de esta historia. Literalmente cada vez que veo un comentario suyo se me sale un pequeño grito de alegría y mi familia se asusta ajajajaja. Si les gusto, no les gusto, en que pudo mejorar me lo pueden decir con toda confianza :)

Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche

P.S: Normalmente actualizo los jueves, rara vez los viernes. Si no me ven en alguno de esos días, entonces publico hasta la siguiente semana


End file.
